


Out of it

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Jack gets an odd reception from Ianto.





	Out of it

Ianto had been feeling run down and was starting to show a weird rash on his arms and chest. Jack had immediately sent him to Owen to be checked out, and it turned out it was just a plain old Earth rash, similar to shingles. Owen gave him some prescription medication, insisting he start the course of treatment straight away, and then sent him on his way. Jack had also suggested light duties for him, since he protested at being sent home altogether, so he'd agreed that there was plenty he could be doing down in the archives that would qualify under Jack's definition of light.

Left to his own devices for several hours, as the afternoon wore on, Jack realised he hadn't surfaced. In fact, he'd only come to that realisation when he'd noticed the rest of the team becoming snarky with one another, which sometimes happened when they weren't regularly supplied with coffee.

Jack decided to go and check on the young man. Perhaps he wasn't feeling as well as he claimed.

When he entered the archives, Ianto was wandering about, and looked in perfect health, at least from a distance, as most of the rash was covered by his clothes.

'Ianto, the troops are getting restless. Any chance you could whip up some coffee magic?'

Ianto didn't reply.

That was odd, thought Jack. Maybe he didn't hear me. He did have a tendency to get a little tunnel visioned down here, which Jack thought was odd in and of itself, but had accepted that for Ianto, that was perfectly normal. He walked over to where he was stood by one of the large shelves and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, careful not to startle him if that was the case. 'Hey,' Jack said quietly.

Still Ianto didn't acknowledge him, letting Jack's hand slide off his shoulder as he turned away from the shelf, carting the item across to his desk.

Now Jack was confused. Ianto must have been annoyed with him about something to brush him off like that, but what?

'What's wrong?'

Still Ianto didn't reply, and Jack watched as he delivered the next item towards his desk and placed it down next to the first. Actually, there was quite a collection of objects there now, and Jack couldn't fathom any method to the collection.

'Are you upset that I put you on light duties?' Jack hazarded a guess.

Ianto just walked past him, and off to another part of the archives.

'Seriously? You're going to give me the silent treatment? I don't even know what it is I've done for you to be mad about!'

Jack watched infuriatingly as Ianto continued whatever it was he was doing, treating Jack as if he didn't exist.

Jack wracked his brain, trying to figure out what he'd done to upset the Welshman, and came up with nothing warranting such a reaction. He decided he'd had enough of Ianto's childish game. He waited until he was finished rummaging in the crate of artefacts before grabbing him firmly by both shoulders.

'Look at me.'

Ianto's gaze was blank, unemotional. Like a zombie, Jack thought ironically. 'Tell me what's going on with you,' he implored, but seemed to gauge from Ianto's expression that he wasn't capable of saying anything. He was completely spaced out. There was only the barest hint of recognition of Jack.

'Why don't we sit down and talk about it?' Jack suggested. This time when he angled Ianto away from the shelves, he complied, allowing Jack to navigate him back to his desk.

He sank down in the chair, still silent, and Jack made to sit down opposite him on the edge of the desk, only there wasn't room. He turned away and started clearing a space, moving the collection of items carefully over to the other side. When he'd finished, he turned back and perched on the edge, only to find Ianto's head slumped uncomfortably forward. He panicked at first, quickly checking his pulse and breathing. Everything seemed normal. It was just as if he was asleep. He frowned for a minute, trying to understand the bizarre behaviour, and now this. Then it dawned on him.

Jack tapped his comms. 'Owen, that prescription you gave Ianto. Any side effects?'

'Just the usual. Dizziness, blurred vision, drowsiness. He's not operating machinery is he?'

'No. Any chance of sleepwalking as a side effect?'

'Rare, but it can happen. Why?'

'No reason,' he replied, staring at his slumbering lover. 'But I think I'm going to need the fluffy handcuffs in bed tonight.'


End file.
